Radio Frequency (R.F.) modems are sometimes used in computer networks for establishing communication links between various computers in the network. In the event of a computer failure, it is possible that the failed computer will monopolize the link, thereby preventing other computers from using the link.
R.F. modems now in use are typically quite complex and frequently use specialized components, thereby greatly increasing the cost of the modem.
The disclosed R.F. modem and method overcomes the above-noted limitations in that the modem is relatively simple in construction and utilizes a large number of off-the-shelf components. In addition, the subject modem has the capability of terminating data transmissions onto the communication link when an associated processor utilizes the link for more than a predetermined time period.
These and other advantages of the subject invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following Best Mode of Carrying out the Invention together with the drawings.